Naruto Sori Randomness!
by DigiBleach
Summary: This is what happens when you get TwiAniJayFan & DigiBleach sugar-high, together, and watching anime. Be Afraid be somewhat Afraid. Rated T for some yaoi references, and language.


**Digi: *jumping off walls* I'm a Ninja! I'm a Ninja! Yay! ^^**

**_Twi: Real ninja or Naruto ninja?_**

**Digi: What's the diff?**

**_Twi: Real ninja sneak around, attack from the shadows, and don't have morals. Naruto ninjas attack only when provoked and have lecturs with themselves in battles._**

**Digi: Oh... real ninja!**

**_Twi: Ovi, I'm a kitty, but let's start!_**

**Digi: We don't own Naruto or any other references in here!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Twi: Well today we are in a graveyard.**_

**Digi: The Leaf Village graveyard for S-Rank criminals to be exact.**

_**Twi: We are visiting Itachi-kun's grave**_

**Digi: Yeah… I brought white Lilies for him.**

_**Twi: I bought him roses. ^^**_

**Digi: That you stole from me! *glares at Twi***

_**Twi: *yells* I deny it!!**_

**Digi: Fine *sighs* Give me a sharpie Twi. *holds out hand***

_**Twi: *says hesitantly* Okay… *hands black one***_

**Digi: You actually bring sharpies to a graveyard?**

_**Twi: I collect Sharpies and have my art supplies everywhere… anyway I didn't know we were going to a graveyard!**_

**Digi: Fine! * crosses out criminal on gravestone and writes HERO.***

_**Twi: You're defiling his grave?!?**_

**Digi: *looks at Twi* No… I wrote HERO on it! Itachi-kun doesn't deserve to have criminal written on his grave. *sobs***

_**Twi: My Itachi-kun. *growls and takes out red sharpie then writes 'Suber Hottie' (Not Super, Suber) ***_

**Digi: *Places flowers on grave* I Love You Itachi-kun!**

_**Twi: -_- *Also places flowers on grave* Me to Itachi-sama *glares at Digi***_

**Digi: Why do you look so annoyed? *sweat drops***

_**Twi: He's my Itachi-kun! *hugs Itachi doll***_

**Digi: Itachi-chan?**

_**Twi: He's not a girl…**_

**Digi: Fine Itachi-san *Hugs Itachi plushie***

_**Twi: Good^^ Ichigo's mine too… along with Train-kun, and Teito =P I'm not sharing them. *huggles dolls***_

**Digi: That's okay Kouichi-kun, Koji-kun, Iwao-kun (OC), Haru-kun (OC), and Huyu-kun (OC) are mine. *Hugs plushies of all characters mentioned plus the Itachi plushie***

_**Twi: Fine *back to grave* poor Itachi.**_

**Digi: Maybe our fan-girlness will bring him back to life or at least a ghost.**

_**Twi: *looks around for Dean and Sam* It's clear!!**_

**Digi: I got the electricity! *holds up electrical wires***

_**Twi: Nah, I have a better idea ^^ *gets on computer and quickly types***_

**Itachi: *stands as a ghost* What the heck…**

**Digi: Itachi-san you have angel wings! *Hugs ghost* **

_**Twi: The magic of writing and they are awesome wings! Black angel wings rock! *Tackles Itachi-kun***_

**Itachi:… *looks at the two fan girls hugging him* Who are you!!!**

_**Twi: Your fans Itachi-kun. We love you! *shows roses***_

**Digi: I love you Itachi-san! *holds up roses***

**Itachhi: I'm popular! *smiles* Take that baby nii-san!**

**Digi: You are way cooler than Sasuke! I really admire you! *shows Itachi plushie***

_**Twi: And way Hotter! *evil smile then shows poster***_

**Itachi: O_O *looks at poster* I never did that!!!!**

**Digi: What!? *looks at poster* Eww Twi put that away! *covers eyes***

_**Twi: But Itachi is too cool! *shows ItaSasu poster***_

**Itachi: Cool? *looks again* It could be brotherly…**

**Digi: No it can't! *starts fuming***

**Itachi: So you know me and my brother's relationship?!? *grabs poster* hmp!**

_**Twi: :P**_

**Digi: You are going to pay for this my friend! **

_**Twi Itachi-kun likes me better! *hides behind Itachi***_

**Digi: Itachi-san don't you love me *Gives Itachi puppy dog eyes and starts crying***

**Itachi: *looks bewildered***

_**Twi: Itachi-kun is mine! *tackles Digi***_

Keiko: *walks in* Sorry, this is over due to the fact of a fan girl's violent nature! Come back for more later though! *runs to breakup fight* 

* * *

**Mashiko: Sorry about the catfight. Please Read and Review anyway!**


End file.
